


Could We Have The Room Please?

by FutureQueen



Series: Could We Have The Room Please? [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Missing Scene, What-If, olicity smut-a-thon 2017, olicity valentines day smut-a-thon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureQueen/pseuds/FutureQueen
Summary: An infinite number of times Oliver and Felicity should have ripped each other’s clothes off on Arrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have three "episodes" right now but I ran out of time and just wanted to make sure the first installment got posted in time for the Smut A Thon!
> 
> P.S.: There is absolutely no plot to this story! Wheee!!! And since it didn’t actually happen on the show, dammit, this is AU.

[#Arrow – Season 2, Episode 4: The Crucible](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dod-P01qTYY)

 

 

“I believe you ordered the crate of military weapons, Mr. Queen.” Felicity declared triumphantly, swiveling around in her chair to smirk at him.

 

Felicity watched as Oliver stared at her, his breath sawing heavily in and out of his chest.  When his eyes dropped to her lips, she licked them subconsciously, the taste of the strawberry gloss sticky and sweet on her tongue. Oliver mimicked her actions, causing a tightening in her gut.  She shifted on the chair reflexively, squeezing her thighs together in an effort to keep her desire at bay.

 

“Digg.  Could we have the room please?” 

 

Felicity’s eyes widened. The silence in the room grew heavy and loaded with the innuendo.  She could feel her face heat up at the implication behind Oliver’s words before Digg finally, thankfully, broke the oppressive silence.

 

“Half hour tops,” he ordered gruffly.  “Get it both out of your systems _now_.  We are never going to speak of this again.  And we need to set some ground rules in the lair because I do not want to walk into anything in here that I shouldn’t ever and never _want_ to see.  Do we have an agreement?”

 

“Fine. Make it an hour.”

 

Felicity sucked in a breath.  She crossed her legs at the ankles, her body thrumming with anticipation.  She remained seated, her eyes never leaving Oliver’s, until she heard the external lock activate, indicating that Digg had exited both the lair and the building. It was that sound that finally broke her out of the spell.  Felicity forced herself back to reality, trying to find a way to diffuse the situation before she and Oliver ended up doing something from which they might never be able to come back.

 

“Oliver…”

 

Before she could finish her sentence, he hauled her out of the chair and into his arms.  

 

 _Yes_ , her mind cried.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.  She craved his touch like an addict looking for their next fix.

 

“I think we traumatized Digg,” she whispered against his lips.

 

“He’ll live.”

 

Oliver  turned them so that he was leaning against the table, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist for balance as he continued his assault on her lips.  He cupped the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her ponytail, tugging gently until the band loosened and her hair cascaded through his fingers.  Grabbing a handful, yanked her head back slightly, his mouth trailing a fire down the long column of her throat. 

 

Felicity tilted her head to the side to give him more access. Her hands danced across his shoulders, the bespoke shirt smooth and expensive to the touch. 

 

_“…imagined kissing you like this.”_

 

_“…feels so damn good.”_

 

_“…goddamn ache for you.”_

 

“Keep sweet-talking and this could go a whole new direction,” Felicity muttered.

 

Oliver huffed a laugh into her neck.  “I’m pretty sure we are one-hundred percent going in the right direction.” He nipped her gently. “First I’m gonna fuck you on this table. With my fingers.” He sucked lightly on her earlobe.  “Then I’m gonna fuck you with my cock.” He dragged his lips across her cheek, pressing lightly against her lips, before moving on to her other ear. “Then I’m gonna fuck you in your chair.”  He licked her industrial piercing. “Twice.”

 

Felicity arched her brow. “Four orgasms?  We only have an hour, Oliver,” she reminded him.

 

Oliver grinned against her lips. “I only need forty-five minutes.”

 

Felicity shivered at the promise in Oliver’s words.  She ran her fingers up the back of his neck, gripping his hair and holding him to her as he sucked greedily against her skin.

 

“Oliver. No marks….”

 

“No promises,” he whispered, his tongue soothing the spot where he’d just lightly nipped her below the ear.  “Delicious.”  He cupped her face with both hands, his mouth slanting hungrily over hers.  He slid his leg between hers, pulling her towards him until she rode his thigh. She felt his hands across her back, down her side until he took a firm hold of her hips rocking her core gently against him.

 

“Open your mouth, Felicity,” he whispered.

 

She obeyed instantly at his command, sighing as his tongue swept the roof of her mouth, seeking, searching.  She squealed lightly when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and turned them again, this time plopping her onto the edge of her workstation.  He stepped between her legs, forcing her to widen her stance, her not-that-short skirt exposing an indecent amount of creamy skin.  His lips returned to hers. Shivers raced down her spine as every cell in her body felt alive and starved for his heat.

 

Suddenly, Oliver pulled away, both hands dropping to her thighs.  He appeared mesmerized as his fingers teased her, drawing circles on her heated flesh, running them up and down the outsides, then across the tops of her thighs, then the inside, then back out again, while his thumbs inched higher and higher, closer, but never quite reaching their goal.

 

“Stop teasing me, Mr. Queen,” she muttered.  She scooted closer, desperately needing those thumbs to reach their goal.

 

“Patience, Ms. Smoak,” he whispered, laughing softly.

 

Felicity was done being patient.  With deft hands, she grabbed him by the collar and gave him a searing open-mouthed kiss.  She wasted no time in undoing the row of buttons down his shirt, tugging the tails out of the waistband of his slacks.  She spread the material of his dress shirt open before pressing her mouth to his skin. She flicked her tongue over a nipple, smiling when she heard him growling curses in broken Russian above her, then did the same to its twin.

 

She cupped him through the material of his pants, caressing him softly as the breath hissed from his lungs.  She undid his belt and pulled down his zipper.  She hooked her thumbs in the sides of his slacks and his boxer briefs and brought them half way down his hips causing Oliver to bite back a groan when his cock sprang free. 

 

Her mouth watered at his impressive size.  She’d had many a fantasy about Oliver but she quickly realized that not even her very vivid imagination could do him justice.  She sighed appreciatively, curling her fingers tighter around him and stroked the soft skin. She pumped her hand up and down on his shaft, adjusting her grip, starting from the base to the tip, up, down, up down, her wrist flicking at the last minute, just as her thumb swirled precum around and around the head. 

 

“Felicity,” he bit out.  “I’m not gonna last very long if you don’t stop doing that.”

 

With a knowing smile, Felicity kept her grip on Oliver with one hand then took his right hand and placed his thumb directly on the center of her heat.

 

“You’re wet.”

 

Felicity nodded slowly.  She rubbed his thumb up and down her slit, pressing hard on her nub, the slow and rhythmic movements matching her own strokes on his cock.  She could feel herself getting wetter  when suddenly Oliver pushed the material aside and stroked her bare flesh.

 

“Oh!” she gasped, her grip tightening reflexively around his cock, causing Oliver to bite back a groan.  He slipped a finger inside her and thumbed her clit back and forth in retaliation. Felicity whimpered, the sudden onslaught too much for her already frayed nerves.  

 

Felicity fell forward, her hips moving against Oliver’s hand in a rocking motion.  She rested her forehead on Oliver’s shoulder, trying to regain some semblance of control over her body, when she made the mistake of looking down.  Her skirt was rucked up around her hips, her thighs spread wide while Oliver’s hand moved rhythmically between her legs.  At first glance, it looked innocent enough – or as innocent as it can look when a guy’s hand is up your skirt – but it’s the sensations rolling through her, knowing that Oliver’s fingers are buried inside her, stroking her, curling against her, his fingers making scissoring motions as he took her higher and higher and---

 

“Oliver, please, I’m so close,” she begged, her hand wrapped in a death grip around his wrist as she writhed on his fingers.

 

“That’s it, baby,” he whispered, his tongue tracing her industrial piercing. “Come for me.”

 

Felicity gasped suddenly, her nails digging into his flesh as her body exploded like fireworks.  She  jerked forward, pushing herself harder onto his fingers, riding out her orgasm until there was nothing left but sweet, sweet oblivion.

 

When she slowly came to, she found Oliver grinning smugly at her but there was a tightening around his eyes that belied his relaxed appearance.  Her eyes drifted down to where he was stroking his cock, slowly, almost methodically, while his eyes bore into hers.

 

“Did you need something else, Mr. Queen,” she purred, reaching out touch the dark purple head with the tip of her finger.

 

“Felicity,” he growled in warning, moving closer.  He rubbed the head of his cock against her juices, coating himself fully, but not once making a move to enter her.

 

All at once Felicity realized, for all of his dirty talk, Oliver wasn’t going to force her to do anything she wasn't willing to do.

 

Mind made up, she kicked off her shoes then grabbed both of Oliver’s shoulders for balance before leaning back a little so she could lift both legs onto the table.  She propped her heels against the edge, her knees falling wide, opening herself to him completely.

 

“Fuck me, Oliver.”

 

“Oh thank fuck,” he muttered then thrust into her without any more urging.

 

A whimper escaped her as she threw back her head.  “Ungh. Fuck. Oliver.”

 

He sank into her heat, his eyes nearly crossing at the intense pleasure of their coupling.  One long leg locked around his hips, pulling him deeper into her.  Using him for leverage, she gripped his shoulder tightly and rocked against him, her hips rising and falling to meet each thrust. 

 

With her free hand, she reached for the hidden snap at the front of her blouse, parting the material and exposing her black lace-covered breasts to his hungry gaze.  She grunted at a particularly hard thrust but she kept her eyes on him as she lowered one strap down her shoulder, then the other, the lace of both cups falling away to reveal two rosy tips.  She gasped when, without warning, Oliver pushed the rest of the lace down and latched his mouth around one hard nipple.

 

Felicity’s mind blanked at the twin sensations of Oliver’s tongue and teeth sucking and nibbling on her heated flesh. He pulled off with a pop and drove into her again and again, each one deeper than the last, muffling his harsh breathing against the crook of her neck, the force of his thrusts rocking the table, threatening to topple her babies (computers) over.

 

But Felicity was beyond caring, her sole focus narrowing with laser-like intensity on the man who was about to give her the second-most fantastic orgasm of her life within the span of less than twenty minutes.

 

Her teeth scraped against his shoulder as their movements grew more frantic.

 

Oliver pulled back, his hands gripping her waist as he pinned her to the table, his hips pistoning in and out of her body in a frenzy of movement. She could feel the moment when he forced himself to slow down and not rut against her like some animal or inexperienced teen.

 

“Uh—uh-uh. I want it harder, Mr. Queen,” she breathed against his ear. 

 

Oliver turned his face to capture her lips with his.  He pulled Felicity closer to the edge of the table, sitting her upright, her legs dangling uselessly around his hips as he continued to drive his cock in and out of her.

 

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her tongue sliding between his lips, coaxing him to play.  She gripped his waist with her knees, her body pressed tightly against his, the straps of her bra cutting across her skin as they moved together in synchronicity, both straining for release.

 

“Babe,” he gasped, preparing to pull out. “I’m gonna come.”

 

But Felicity shook her head, whispering, “I’m on the pill,” and locked her ankles beneath his buttocks, preventing him from leaving her body.

 

When her orgasm hit, she cupped the back of Oliver’s head, muffling her cries against his lips, their breaths and groans of ecstasy intermixing as they both floated down from their sexual high. 

 

Felicity slumped weakly against his chest. “Wow,” she said, grinning at Oliver who looked as blissed out as she felt.

 

“I believe that was two orgasms in less than twenty minutes, Ms. Smoak,” he told her smugly.

 

Felicity laughed and pushed him off her.  She jumped off the table, and pulled off her panties, wiping herself as much as she could under the circumstances.  With an impish grin, she tossed her panties to Oliver, his lightning quick reflexes catching the flimsy material.  She watched as, with a grin of his own, he brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply, his eyes never once leaving hers. 

 

Felicity groaned.  Two can play this game, she thought, reaching behind her and unzipping her skirt.  She did a little shimmy, letting it pool around her feet then stepped out of them.  Not bothering to remove her blouse, she walked towards her chair, plopping her naked bottom on the seat before she hooked both knees over the arm rests. 

 

When Oliver could do nothing but stare at her, the evidence of his arousal making its presence known, Felicity tapped the clock on her computer screen. “You have less than thirty minutes before this lair becomes unggghhh….” she moaned as Oliver dropped to his knees before her.

 

\--

 

“Goddamit! I gave you guys two hours!”

 

\--

 

Felicity screamed, yanking at Oliver’s hair as another powerful orgasm overtook her. 

 

She jerked at the sound of the external lock activating.  She looked around but she and Oliver were still the only two people in the lair. 

 

“Did you hear that?” she asked, her breathing labored and shallow.

 

Oliver lifted his face from between her thighs, his lips glistening from her juices. “Hear what?”

 

Felicity stared at Oliver, his handsome face slightly annoyed at being interrupted from his task.  She can’t believe they spent the last hour fucking like---

 

“Oh my god, Digg!” she gasped, twisting her body away from Oliver’s seeking tongue so she can see what time it was.

 

“No, it’s Oliver, remember?” Oliver huffed in annoyance. “The name you’ve been screaming for the last two hours.”

 

 _Two hours_.  Digg had been gone for two hours and she and Oliver had been… and then he must’ve walked in and saw them…

 

Felicity groaned in mortification.  That was the only explanation for why the external lock was activated a second time.

 

“Oh my god Oliver, he saw us!” Felicity hissed, her eyes wide.  She yanked Oliver by the hair, away from her oversensitive flesh.  “I am never going to be able to look Digg in the eye again,” she moaned into her hands.

 

She felt herself being lifted out of her chair and sideways onto Oliver’s lap, the heat of his hard flesh poking her in the thigh, reminding her that they were in the middle of something. 

 

“Well there’s not much we can do about it now,” he shrugged, not the least bit concerned that one of their closest friends probably just witnessed a very intimate act between them.  “Although, I’m not sure I like the idea of Digg knowing what you look like when you’re coming on my face.”

 

Felicity punched him in the shoulder, laughing in spite of herself. “You jerk.”

 

Suddenly, both their phones went off, indicating a text message.  They looked at each other and groaned, hoping against hope it wasn’t an alert for the Arrow to hit the streets of Starling City. 

 

Felicity reached for her cell phone which was thankfully on the other side of the table, away from their activities.  She read the message and buried her face in Oliver’s shoulder, groaning even harder in embarrassment. 

 

“What does it say?”

 

Without looking up, she handed Oliver her cell phone.

 

_I’m taking the rest of the night off.  You two owe me hazard pay. Tomorrow we go back to saving the city and forget this ever happened. Capisce?_

“Well I guess we have the night off,” Oliver said, pressing his lips against Felicity’s naked shoulder.  “Got any ideas on what we can do to occupy ourselves?” he teased.

 

“Yeah at least until we get a real alert from the SCPD,” Felicity mumbled against him. 

 

“Then I guess we make sure we don’t get any alerts tonight.” 

 

Felicity looked up to see Oliver yanking cords from her computer, disabling the monitor, a tiny green arrow cursor blinking in the lower left corner the only indication that it was in sleep mode.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked curiously.  “What if they—”

 

Oliver grabbed one of Felicity’s legs and pulled it to his other side, rearranging her on his lap so that she was straddling him in her chair.  She gasped when she felt his hard cock seeking entrance to her pussy.

 

“Now, Miss Smoak,” he grunted, easing himself slowly inside her body. “Where were we?”  He gripped her hips and rocked her against him.

 

Felicity pushed up on his shoulders, raising her hips then slowly lowering herself onto his cock, enabling him to go deeper. 

 

“I believe I was promised a fourth orgasm,” she whispered against his lips. “Mr. Queen.”


End file.
